The present invention relates to a combination weighing apparatus, and more particularly to a combination weighing apparatus structured such that the whole apparatus can be easily cleaned at a time of treating foods or the like as a subject to be weighed.
As is well known, conventionally, a combination weighing apparatus is employed for bagging foods, that is, goods individually having uneven mass, for example, potato chips, peanuts, fruits, sausages and the like at a predetermined mass or a substantially predetermined mass in a lump.
In this kind of combination weighing apparatus, for example, a plurality of radial feeders are radially provided around a center dispersing table, a plurality of stock hoppers, a plurality of weighing hoppers and the like are vertically arranged respectively below a front end of each of. the radial feeders, and a collecting chute is provided below each of the stock hoppers, each of the weighing hoppers and the like.
Further, in the combination weighing apparatus mentioned above, for example, the subjects to be weighed such as the foods or the like as mentioned above are supplied to the dispersing table by a conveyor or the like, the subjects to be weighed supplied to the dispersing table are downward moved so as to be dropped down to each of the stock hoppers by a plurality of radial feeders, and the subjects to be weighed moved to each of the stock hoppers are moved downward so as to be dropped down to each of the weighing hoppers.
Further, the mass of the subjects to be weighed moved to each of the weighing hoppers is weighed at each of the weighing hoppers.
In this case, the mass of the subjects to be weighed within a plurality of weighing hoppers is combined and added by a calculating portion (not shown), whereby a predetermined mass or a combination close thereto is selected, and thereafter, the subjects to be weighed in correspondence to the selected combination are dropped down and discharged to a collecting chute from each of the weighing hoppers so as to be gathered together.
Then, the subjects to be weighed dropped down to the collecting chute so as to be gathered together are conveyed out to the next step such as a packaging machine or the like.
Accordingly, in the conventional combination weighing apparatus having the structure mentioned above, for example, as shown in FIG. 39, a plurality of stock hoppers 1, a plurality of weighing hoppers 2 and the like arranged in a circumferential direction are detachably supported to brackets 4 and 5 protruded from an outer periphery of a center casing 3 respectively by engaging members 17a, 17b, 18a and 18b provided in back surface portions of each of the hoppers 1 and 2.
That is, the respective hoppers 1 and 2 are frequently engaged with or disengaged from the brackets 4 and 5 for the purpose of cleaning and maintaining and inspecting the combination weighing apparatus, as mentioned below.
Further, opening and closing lids 6 and 7 are provided in bottom portions of the respective hoppers 1 and 2.
Complex opening and closing link mechanisms 8 and 9 for opening and closing the opening and closing lids 6 and 7, and restoration springs 10 and 11 are provided on outer surfaces of side wall portions in the respective hoppers 1 and 2.
Further, movable bodies 12 and 13 driven by a drive source arranged within the casing 3 are provided so as to protrude outward from holes (not shown) in the casing 3.
The structure is made such that the movable bodies 12 and 13 drive the opening and closing link mechanisms 8 and 9 of the respective hoppers 1 and 2, whereby the opening and closing lids 6 and 7 in the respective hoppers 1 and 2 are opened, and the opened opening and closing lids 6 and 7 in the respective hoppers 1 and 2 are closed by the restoration springs 10 and 11.
Further, the structure is made such that the bracket 5 supporting each of the weighing hoppers 2 protrudes outward from a hole (not shown) in the casing 3 and can be moved by the mass of the subjects to be weighed within the weighing hopper 2.
The bracket 5 is supported to a weighing device (not shown) within the casing 3.
In this case, in FIG. 39, reference numeral 14 denotes a center dispersing table and reference numeral 15 denotes a radial feeder.
In the combination weighing apparatus having the structure mentioned above, in the case that the subjects to be weighed are particularly foods, the subjects to be weighed are violently supplied, dropped down and discharged between the respective hoppers and the collecting chute due to a significantly high speed drive.
Accordingly, in the combination weighing apparatus mentioned above, the subjects to be weighed supplied and dropped down or fine powder mists thereof are gradually attached and accumulated around the whole from the respective portions of the combination weighing apparatus such as the respective hoppers 1 and 2, the casing 3 and the like during continued use.
If the attachment and accumulation of the subjects to be weighed and the fine powder mists are left, there is a risk that an operation of the combination weighing apparatus is an obstacle or bacteria breed in the subjects to be weighed or the fine power mists attached and accumulated in the respective portions or these materials are spoilt.
That is, as mentioned above, in the conventional combination weighing apparatus the significantly complex opening and closing link mechanisms 8 and 9 and the restoration springs 10 and 11 are provided in the respective hoppers 1 and 2, and the complex brackets 4 and 5 and the movable bodies 12 and 13 are provided in the respective hoppers 1 and 2 so as to protrude outward from the casing 3.
Further, a lot of holes are provided in a complex manner in the casing so that the movable bodies and the brackets can move.
Accordingly, since the structures of the opening and closing link mechanism 8 and 9, the restoration springs 10 and 11, the brackets, the movable bodies 12 and 13, the holes in the casing 3 and the like are significantly complex, the subjects to be weighed and the fine powder mists thereof are easily attached and accumulated in the complex structure portions and the bonding portions, and the attached and accumulated subjects to be weighed and the fine powder mists easily encourage bacteria to breed, etc.
Accordingly, it is necessary to frequently clean the whole weighing apparatus.
Accordingly, as mentioned above, in the conventional combination weighing apparatus, the structures of the opening and closing link mechanisms 8 and 9, the restoration springs 10 and 11, the brackets, the movable bodies 12 and 13, the holes in the casing 3 and the like which are provided in the respective hoppers 1 and 2 are significantly complex, there is a problem that it is hard to clean and it is significantly inconvenient in view of a food hygiene.
Further, as mentioned above, in the conventional combination weighing apparatus, since the mechanism for engaging and disengaging the respective hoppers 1 and 2 with and from the casing 3 are disposed on the back surfaces of the respective hoppers 1 and 2, it is necessary for a worker to frequently engage and disengage a lot of hoppers 1 and 2 on a high table with an invisible state, so that there is a problem that it is very hard to execute the engaging and disengaging operation.
Further, as mentioned above, in the conventional combination weighing apparatus, since the mounting structure of the respective hoppers 1 and 2 is separated from the opening and closing operation driving structure of the opening and closing lids 6 and 7, there is a problem that the whole structure is too complex.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combination weighing apparatus which solves the problems and the disadvantages in the conventional combination weighing apparatus as mentioned above and can be easily cleaned.
(1) In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus comprising:
a casing;
a plurality of drive sources provided in an inner portion of the casing;
a plurality of hollow hopper supporting arms provided so as to protrude to an external portion from the casing;
a plurality of opening and closing operation driving mechanisms sealed in respective inner portions of the plurality of hopper supporting arms and transmitting drive forces respectively applied from the plurality of drive sources;
a plurality of hoppers attached to hopper attaching portions at respective front ends of the plurality of hopper supporting arms, respectively having receiving ports for subjects to be weighed at respective upper ends and having discharge ports for the subjects to be weighed at respective lower ends;
a plurality of opening and closing lids respectively provided in the plurality of hoppers in a freely rotatable manner, and respectively opening and closing the discharge ports of the plurality of hoppers;
a plurality of cup rings respectively mounted to the plurality of opening and closing lids; and
a plurality of opening and closing operation driving bodies provided on outer surfaces of the hopper attaching portions at the respective front ends of the plurality of hopper supporting arms in an exposed state, respectively driven by the plurality of opening and closing operation driving mechanisms, and respectively engaged with the plurality of couplings due to the respective attachment of the plurality of hoppers so as to respectively open and close the plurality of opening and closing lids.
In the combination weighing apparatus in accordance with the first aspect structured in the manner mentioned above, when attaching the respective hoppers to the hopper attaching portions at the front ends of the respective hopper supporting arms, the respective opening and closing operation driving bodies exposed to the outer surfaces of the hopper attaching portions are engaged with the respective couplings provided in the respective opening and closing lids in the respective hoppers, the respective opening and closing operation driving bodies are driven by the respective opening and closing operation driving mechanisms sealed within the respective hopper supporting arms due to the driving force from the respective drive sources within the casing, and the respective opening and closing lids in the respective hoppers are opened and closed, so that it is unnecessary for the complex opening and closing link For mechanisms, the restoration springs and the like to be exposed outside the apparatus. Accordingly, the subjects to be weighed, the fine powder mists and the like are less attached and accumulated, and a cleaning performance is significantly improved, whereby in the case that the subjects to be weighed are foods, it is hard for unhygienic conditions to be generated, and it is easy to clean the whole weighing apparatus.
Further, in the combination weighing apparatus in accordance with the first aspect, since two objects comprising the support of the respective hoppers and the drive of the respective opening and closing lids in the respective hoppers can be achieved only by the respective hopper supporting arms, it is not necessary that the hopper supporting mechanisms and the opening and closing operation driving mechanisms are provided so as to independently protrude from the casing, and the structure is made simple, so that the disadvantages in the subjects to be weighed, the attachment and accumulation and the like are reduced.
(2) In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the first aspect, wherein respective rotary shafts of the plurality of couplings and respective rotary shafts of the plurality of opening and closing operation driving bodies are arranged on the same axis.
In the combination weighing apparatus in accordance with the second aspect structured in the manner mentioned above, since the respective rotary shafts of the respective couplings mounted to the respective opening and closing lids in the respective hoppers and the respective rotary shafts of the respective opening and closing operation driving bodies are arranged on the same axis, the respective opening and closing lids in the respective hoppers can be further smoothly opened and closed.
(3) Further, in accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the first aspect, wherein the plurality of drive sources are respectively constituted by motors, and the plurality of opening and closing operation driving mechanisms are respectively constituted by link mechanisms connected to the respective motors.
In the combination weighing apparatus in accordance with the third aspect structured in the manner mentioned above, since the plurality of drive sources are respectively constituted by the motors, and the plurality of opening and closing operation driving mechanisms are respectively constituted by the link mechanisms connected to the respective motors, the respective opening and closing lids in the respective hoppers can be further smoothly opened and closed.
(4) Further, in accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the first aspect, wherein in the case that the plurality of hoppers are weighing hoppers for weighing the subjects to be weighed, the plurality of hoppers are further provided with a plurality of weighing devices respectively measuring the respective masses of the subjects to be weighed received in the respective weighing hoppers, and the plurality of weighing devices are respectively structured such that respective fixed ends of the plurality of weighing devices are fixed to an inner side of the casing, and respective free ends of the plurality of weighing devices fix the plurality of drive sources to the plurality of hopper supporting arms provided so as to protrude outward from insertion holes provided in the casing.
In the combination weighing apparatus in accordance with the fourth aspect structured in the manner mentioned above, since in the case that the respective hoppers are the weighing hoppers for weighing the subjects to be weighed, the respective weighing devices respectively measuring the masses of the respective subjects to be weighed received in the respective weighing hoppers are respectively structured such that the fixed ends of the respective weighing devices are fixed to the inner side of the casing, and the free ends of the respective weighing devices fix the respective drive sources to the respective hopper supporting arms provided so as to protrude outward from the insertion holes provided in the casing, the subjects to be weighed and the fine powder mists thereof are less attached and accumulated in the respective weighing devices and the like, and a cleaning performance is significantly improved. In the case that the subjects to be weighed are the foods, it is hard that a disadvantage on a food sanitation is generated and it is easy to clean a whole weighing apparatus.
(5) Further, in accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the first aspect, wherein the plurality of hoppers are respectively supported to a plurality of supporting arms provided so as to protrude outward from the casing, in such a manner as to be freely attached and detached in respective side portions of the plurality of hoppers.
In the combination weighing apparatus in accordance with the fifth aspect structured in the manner mentioned above, since the respective hoppers are detachably supported to the respective supporting arms provided outward from the casing in the side portions of the respective hoppers, the worker can attach and detach while viewing the side portions of the respective hoppers, so that it is significantly easy and secure to engage and disengage the respective hoppers.
(6) Further, in accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the first aspect, further comprising a plurality of hooks fixed to the respective side walls of the plurality of hoppers, wherein the plurality of hooks are respectively engaged in correspondence to the plurality of supporting arms, whereby the plurality of hoppers are respectively supported in correspondence to the plurality of supporting arms.
In the combination weighing apparatus in accordance with the sixth aspect structured in the manner mentioned above, since the respective hooks are fixed to the side walls of the respective hoppers and the respective hoppers are supported to the respective supporting arms by engaging the respective hooks with the respective supporting arms, it is possible to easily engage and disengage the respective hoppers by the respective hooks.
(7) Further, in accordance with a seventh aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the sixth aspect, wherein the plurality of hooks are respectively provided with leg portions respectively supported by the plurality of supporting arms from lower sides thereof, and rotation restricting means for restricting the rotation of the plurality of hoppers due to gravitation with respect to the plurality of supporting arms.
In the combination weighing apparatus in accordance with the seventh aspect structured in the manner mentioned above, since the respective hooks are provided with the leg portions supported by the respective supporting arms from the lower sides thereof, and the rotation restricting means for restricting the rotation of the hoppers due to the gravitation with respect to the respective supporting arms, it is possible to securely support in a state that the rotation of the respective hoppers due to the gravity around the lower end portions of the leg portions in the respective hooks is prevented by the rotation restricting means.
(8) Further, in accordance with an eighth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the seventh aspect, wherein the plurality of supporting arms are respectively provided with movement restricting means for restricting respective axial motions of the plurality of supporting arms in the leg portions.
In the combination weighing apparatus in accordance with the eighth aspect structured in the manner mentioned above, since the respective supporting arms are provided with the movement restricting means for restricting the axial motions of the respective supporting arms in the leg portions, the respective hoppers are not disengaged from the respective hooks even when the respective supporting arms are provided in a state of being tilted from a horizontal attitude.
(9) Further, in accordance with a ninth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the first aspect, wherein the plurality of opening and closing drive bodies have opening and closing operation driving levers rotating for respectively opening and closing the plurality of opening and closing lids, the plurality of opening and closing operation driving mechanisms have rotary shafts of the opening and closing operation driving levers, operating bars respectively operated by the plurality of drive sources, cranks in each of which one end is fixed to the rotary shaft and another end is rotatably mounted to the operating bar, and rotating the rotary shafts due to operations of the operating bars, and blocks provided so as to freely move in an axial direction of the operating bars and to which another ends of the cranks are rotatably attached, and angles of rotation of the plurality of opening and closing lids executed by the respective opening and closing drive levers can be adjusted by adjusting axial positions of the blocks in the operating bars so as to adjust the angles of rotation of the cranks.
(10) Further, in accordance with a tenth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the ninth aspect, wherein the positions of the blocks can be adjusted via adjusting members capable of being operated from respective external portions of the plurality of hopper supporting arms.
(11) Further, in accordance with an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the tenth aspect, wherein the positions of the blocks can be adjusted by adjusting members capable of being rotated from holes respectively provided in the plurality of hopper supporting arms.
(12) Further, in accordance with a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the ninth aspect, further comprising adjusting screws engaged with the blocks and capable of adjusting an engagement depth on the basis of a rotational operation from the external portion, wherein the positions of the blocks can be adjusted by the engagement depth of the adjusting screws.
(13) Further, in accordance with a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the ninth aspect, further comprising adjusting screws engaged with the blocks and capable of adjusting an engagement depth on the basis of a rotational operation from the external portion, and urging means for urging the blocks in a direction of moving apart from the front ends of the driving arms so as to position the adjusting screws at fixed positions in the axial direction of the operating bars, wherein the positions of the blocks can be adjusted by the engagement depth of the adjusting screws.
(14) Further, in accordance with a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the first aspect, further comprising a plurality of adjusting plates respectively provided in the plurality of opening and closing lids, and a plurality of engagement protrusions respectively engaged with the plurality of adjusting plates, wherein the plurality of opening and closing operation driving bodies have opening and closing operation driving levers rotating for respectively opening and closing the plurality of opening and closing lids, and the plurality of adjusting plates have engagement slits which the plurality of engagement protrusions are respectively inserted to and taken out from, and respectively rotate the plurality of opening and closing lids in accordance with the respective insertion of the plurality of engagement protrusions.
(15) Further, in accordance with a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the fourteenth aspect, wherein the plurality of adjusting plates are respectively provided so as to freely rotate around the same axes as that of the plurality of opening and closing lids, and are provided with fixing means for respectively fixing the plurality of adjusting plates and the plurality of opening and closing lids.
(16) Further, in accordance with a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the fourteenth aspect, wherein the plurality of adjusting plates are respectively structured such that the plurality of engagement protrusions are provided in the same manner so as to be inserted and taken out, at inlets of the engagement slits in which the plurality of engagement protrusions are respectively made insert and taken out, and are provided with rotatable engagement bodies.
(17) Further, in accordance with a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the fifteenth aspect, wherein the plurality of adjusting plates are respectively structured such that the plurality of engagement protrusions are respectively provided in the same manner so as to be inserted and taken out, at inlets of the engagement slits in which the plurality of engagement protrusions are respectively made insert and taken out, and are provided with rotatable engagement bodies.
(18) Further, in accordance with an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the sixteenth aspect, wherein taper portions expanding outward are provided in both sides of inlet portions in the slits which the plurality of engagement protrusions of the engaging bodies are respectively inserted to and taken out from.
(19) Further, in accordance with a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the object mentioned above, there is provided a combination weighing apparatus as recited in the seventeenth aspect, wherein taper portions expanding outward are provided in both sides of inlet portions in the slits which the plurality of engagement protrusions of the engaging bodies are respectively inserted to and taken out from.